


Deidad |IronFrost, Omegaverse|

by 7Autor_Kun7



Category: IronFrost - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Fanfic, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Omegaverse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Autor_Kun7/pseuds/7Autor_Kun7
Summary: Desde muy pequeño mi madre me había hablado de ellos, de los Dioses. En un principio no le creía, me aferraba desde muy joven a la ciencia y creía en lo que podía ser demostrado. O eso decía hasta el día del accidente.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Deidad |IronFrost, Omegaverse|

Desde muy pequeño mi madre me había hablado de ellos, de los Dioses. En un principio no le creía, me aferraba desde muy joven a la ciencia y creía en lo que podía ser demostrado. O eso decía hasta el día del accidente.

Mi padre, un hombre muy ocupado y famoso por su creación de armas por todo el mundo, fue acusado por estafa y por robarle al país, ocupar un material muy bajo y venderlo a un precio que solo una persona con buen dinero tendría las agallas para pagar. Escapamos, mi madre, mi padre y yo, corrimos de la gran multitud que deseaba la cabeza de mi familia. 

No se como pero llegamos a Noruega sin ningún dólar en nuestros bolsillos.

Para sobrevivir mi madre comenzó a prostituirse, mientras que mi padre era mecánico. Por la gran tristeza que inundaba su corazón, mi madre decidió quitarse la vida; yo tenía dieciséis años y ya sentía que la vida no podía ser más detestable. Mi padre la acompañó meses después. Estaba solo e intentaba de esconder todo rastro de mi pasado y sobrevivir con el poco conocimiento que absorbí de mi padre.

Camine sin rumbo por la espesa nieve hasta hallar el lugar perfecto, la casa más alejada del pueblo y tal parece que nadie la habitaba; o eso creía.

Con cuidado entré. La puerta hizo un feo sonido, ante eso no se escuchó nada que alarmar a la persona; si es que había una pero no se oían pasos. Seguí inspeccionando y cuando estuve seguro pude soltar un pesado suspiro.

Fui hasta la cocina y, para mi sorpresa y alegría había un poco de comida enlatada. Con maestría abrí la tapa de lata y comí de las pequeñas porciones que podía ofrecerme. Satisfecho fui a la sala para intentar de prender el fuego y calentar un poco mi nueva casa. Segundos después un agudo gemido hizo que me paralizara en mi sitio, podía jurar que la respiración se me entre corto y que los latidos de mi corazón eran lo único que retumbaba en la sala. Ahora el miedo invadía mi sistema.

Subí las escaleras con un fierro en mis manos, si había alguien ahí por lo menos le daría un buen golpe en la cabeza, abrí con temor la primera puerta y en la gran cama se encontraba, en mi parecer, un Omega adulto teniendo un potente celo. Las feromonas que lanzaban no me afectaba ya que mi casta se presentaba a la edad de dieciocho años.

En lo que podía parecer, él era un Omega bastante alto, tenia unos largos cabellos negros que caían con gracia sobre la almohada, piel muy pálida, ojos de un verde muy oscuro y podía apreciar unas extrañas quemaduras en su rostro; mayormente en la parte del puente de su nariz y labio inferior, pero esas extrañas marcas no dejaban que su belleza natural sea afectaba, lo convertía en un ser lo bastante peculiar y curioso.

Deje el fierro aún lado del marco de la puerta y me acerque lentamente. Él, no dejaba de mirarme con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y de sus labios no dejaba de soltar pequeños jadeos, sus manos agarraban con bastante fuerza de las sabanas y sus pies se contraían con cada espasmos.

No sabía que hacer y parecía que sufría bastante, con lo primero que se me vino a la mente, baje nuevamente a la cocina y busque un paño, lo moje y subí,, deje el paño en la frente del Omega y espere su reacción.

No dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos y siguió respirando pesadamente, busque otro paño, hice el mismo procedimiento pero esta vez lo dejé en su pecho. Su reacción me alivió, ahora no parecía muy cansado ni mucho menos agobiado, al parecer mi pequeño esfuerzo logró estabilizar un poco su calentado cuerpo.

Espere unos minutos a su lado, no se dijo nada y espere a que él se sienta mejor.

\- ¿Quien eres niño?, ¿acaso no leíste los letreros subiendo la colina?- ¿Letreros?, cuando llegue solo habían pequeñas piedras y el gran buzón en la entrada.

\- No, yo lo siento señor, pensé que esta cabaña estaba desalojada y...

\- Pues pensaste mal, gracias por la ayuda pero ya puedes irte.

¿Irme?, no quería irme, prácticamente el mundo de fuera era lo bastante peligroso para alguien menor, además de un lugar desconocido para mi, no tenía hogar ni familia, además él no parecía una mala persona, bueno aun no se quien es realmente, pero pensándolo mejor tal vez él también está solo y nuestra compañía sea lo que necesitemos.

Ahora somos dos almas totalmente desalojadas, en un mundo donde las personas les importa un pepino.

Le comenté mi situación y mi, muy resumida historia. Él lo dudo un poco, pero finalmente acepto, además él me explico que ocupaba su cabaña para pasar los celos y, a veces, dormir. Me dijo que podía ocupar el sofá de abajo, me dio un par de sabanas y una manta gruesa y con eso arme mi cama provisional.

Con los días arregle un par de cosas de la casa; la luz del sótano, el microondas, la cafetera e incluso la televisión. Loki, quien era el Omega con quien me alojaba, me dio un par de herramientas y materiales para arreglar el automóvil que se encontraba chamuscado en el garaje. Eso me tomo unas cuantas semanas más pero logre hacerlo funcionar.

Tal parece que muchos oídos escucharon mi buen talento para las cosas electrónicas, ya que en unos cuantos días, en la puerta de la casa de Loki se encontraban personas pidiendo amablemente reparar algunos de sus artefactos. Acepte y logre recaudar un poco de dinero, con eso compre más comida y mas sabanas para pasar los eternos inviernos.

\- Ya tienes suficiente dinero, ¿por que aun no te has ido?- Pregunto recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

\- Porque eso significa que te dejare solo, y yo no deseo eso, se lo que sientes cuando no tener a nadie y si me es posible yo podría ser una buena compañía. Podría ayudar a que ya no te sientas tan aislado, además me agrada estar aquí contigo.- No recibí una respuesta solo unos pasos alejarse hasta perderse por las escaleras, espero no haberle ofendido pero la sinceridad era lo que había hablado.

Pasaron tres años, ya tenia diecinueve años y mi casta se había presentado; era un Alfa con todas sus letras, y claro el mejor mecánico del pequeño pueblo. Había crecido tanto física como mentalmente, había adquirido un poco de sabiduría gracias a las pequeñas clases que da el lugar y de las conversas con mis clientes.

Por otro lado mi relación con Loki había mejorado, tanto así que me había contado un poco de su vida personal. Me había dicho que tenia tres hijos, no recuerdo bien sus nombres pero no se encontraba con él, cada hijo tenia misiones diferentes, uno estaba atado, otro en un sueño "eterno" y el último cuidando de un lugar.

Por un momento pensé que se trataba de una mala broma, pero su rostro serio me hacia pensar lo contrario. Sabia que podía confiar en su palabra, es por eso que no pregunte ni puse en duda lo antes contado.

Otros seis años pasaron y fue a la edad de veinticinco que me había dado cuenta sobre mis sentimientos por Loki, y estos iban más allá de algo fraternal; en simples palabras yo babeaba por donde él pisara.

También me había enterado de algo más, primero me explico de donde venían sus cicatrices, lo cual es que ciertas personas lo habían encerrado por un crimen que había cometido; cuando pregunte por el delito, él me había dicho que había asesinado al hijo de una persona, lo encerraron en una cueva y con unas fuertes ataduras lo mantuvieron para que sufriera solo; esa no fue la peor parte, a lo alto había una gran serpiente salpicando veneno a su rostro, fue así por una larga eternidad.

\- Pero, ¿cómo...?- Quede con varias preguntas, ¿si él había pasado una eternidad en ese lugar y obvio el veneno de serpiente puede matar a cualquier mortal, entonces como sigue con vida...?

\- Soy un Dios, o por lo menos lo más cercano a uno...- Hasta hace unos minutos podía prensar en cualquier cosa, tal vez en que se había hecho cirugía o hubiera tenido algo de suerte, pero no esto. Es demasiado fantástico, aunque bueno eso también puede explicar el por qué no ha envejecido y se mantiene tan fresco como una lechuga; si, lo se, esa fue una mala comparación.- Creo que hay libros para colorear que hablan de los dioses o simplemente puedes buscarlo, da lo mismo.- Sus simples palabras y sin titubeo no me hicieron dudarlo, le creía pero no en un cien por ciento, tal vez si le tome la palabra.

Después de unas horas impregnándome de la nueva mitología nórdica me di cuenta que la descripción de alguno Vikingos se asemejaba con la apariencia de Loki, su historia, sus hijos, incluso su estadía en la cueva con las ataduras y la serpiente, las marcas en su rostro y de la poca magia que tenia. Pero algo llamo mi atención, si él, un Dios y no uno cualquiera si no mas bien el de las mentiras, esta suelto y vivo ¿eso no significaría que el Ragnarok estaría cerca?; que por cierto eso es la batalla que se regirá entre dioses y lo que ocasionará es que acabara con todo dentro de en los nueve mundos.

Deseaba preguntarle, pero temía alterar las cosas, así que me enfoque solamente en su bien y que se sienta cómodo. No lo trate de forma especial ni mucho menos indiferente, solo lo llene de mi cariño y las promesas que deseaba cumplir.

Nuestro primer beso fue en un impulso cuando estaba arreglando la parte inferior del automóvil, lleno de grasa y de polvo recibí un tierno contacto entre labios, a pesar de las cicatrices, el beso no fue desagradable.

Los próximos días habían pequeñas palabras de coqueteo, ligeros roces de manos y la nueva rutina de cocinar juntos. Se sentía bastante bien y podía decir que ambos estábamos felices.

Después, los besos se convirtieron en algo más privado, solo el cuarto era testigo de las crecientes muestra de amor, nuestras manos se aventuraban a lo desconocido, con maestría nos deshacíamos de la ropa, nuestro cuerpos se conocieron sin obstáculos y sin prejuicios. Nuestros labios encontraron lugares que para muchos eran prohibido. Risas, jadeos y palabras llenas de amor eran lo que resonaban en la habitación, suspiros y mordidas juguetonas. Hematomas hechas con cariño y marcas de manos en las caderas.

Cuando el acto de amor terminó, nos quedamos unos cuantos minutos admirando la belleza del otro, en especial yo. No dejaba de alardear de la natural belleza que tenía Loki, le susurraba en su oído lo afortunado que era, de la buena persona que se encontraba en mi brazos y que muchas de los de afuera que lo acusaron estaban muy equivocados, ellos no apreciaban del gran ser que tenían frente. Con eso ambos nos quedamos dormidos, esperando con ansias el siguiente día.

Lo único que tengo que decir, es que el día que fue tan bueno como el anterior. Loki se la pasó todo meloso y de vez en cuando me dejaba para hacer alguna labor, no se despegaba de mi y parecía que necesitaba que lo cargara y mimara todo el tiempo.

Salimos a comer tomado de las manos, él sonreía genuina mente y por primera vez no parecía estar preocupado de lo que le dijeran a su alrededor.

\- Estoy muy feliz, Anthony.- Estábamos sentado en la sala viendo una serie en la televisión.

\- Yo también lo soy, Loki.

Un año después nuestra casa ya no se sentía tan vacía, Loki se quedó embarazado y tuvimos a un pequeño niño, su nombre Narfi; un hermosos bebé pelinegro y con los ojos marrón. 

Pero no todo es de color de rosa, un día cualquiera, Loki, comenzó a toser desenfrenada mente, no tenía un resfrío y dudaba que algo se le había atorado en su garganta, cuando pregunté que le pasaba, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, sin brillo y de ellos comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas; no dejaba de repetir que lo sentía.

\- Anthony, no fui muy sincero contigo, te amo nunca lo olvides y nuestro pequeño es la luz de mi vida pero yo ya no puedo seguir con esto.- Quería acercarme para calmarlo pero él se alejaba, después de unos segundo de silencio me di cuenta que su piel se estaba volviendo translúcida.- Se que te lo has preguntado, se que leíste sobre mi y por temor no preguntaste, yo aun sigo atrapado en la cueva, aún hay veneno cayendo a mi cuerpo, lo que tu vez ahora mismo es un holograma que he mejorado para saber del mundo exterior, no tenía pensado conocer a alguien, pero aquí estás. Mi tiempo se acaba y ya no tengo tanta energía para seguir en el mundo de los mortales.

\- Dime que puedo hacer...¿Dónde te encuentro?, ¡déjame ayudarte!- Para este caso yo ya me encontraba peor que él, mis puños estaban cerrados fuertemente y mi cabeza daba vueltas.

\- No puedes, por favor cuida de nuestro hijo, no dejes que alguien se lo lleve.- Me abrazo pero no lo podía sentir.- Te amo y si los dioses lo desean, nosotros nos volveremos a encontrar.- Y tras decir eso su cuerpo desapareció dejando un silencio en la habitación.

\- También te amo, Loki.

Fin


End file.
